Sennen Heart
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: back in egypt there were two lovers and they didnt want to be apart so they has the pharaoh cast a spell so half of their hearts would be reincarnated into todays presant and so that was called the sennen heart and they dont know that its them
1. Prologue

DSK/DA: well here it is my first serious romance ficcie...lmao i put alot of thought into this and i decided it. i need people to tell me who the pairing is ive already chosen the girl to be Anzu (Tea to the dubbers) but i need to know who the guy should be.  
  
DMK: we hope you enjoy this.  
  
DYM: OH GOODIE! DSK-chan does not own Yugioh though I wish we did!  
  
DSK/DA: err...thanks DYM  
  
DYM: your welcome! *snuffles through her sennen deck*  
  
DSK/DA: Anyways!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Have you ever thought the past could happen again? Have you ever thought that you could fall in love with the same person you did 5000 years ago? Well, this is exactly what happened to the two people.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
A young girl with brunette hair dressed in white robed adorne with only a small golden necklace, the only valuble thing she had. She walked slowly to the temple where the pharaoh of Egypt lived. For today would be her last day of living on this earth. This girls name was never recorded. She walked silently up the steps and into the temple. There waiting in the throne room was her lover and the pharaoh. "Are you sure you want this?" The pharaoh asked them both again to be sure this is exactly what they wanted. "Yes my pharaoh, this is what we want. We love each other so dearly. We never want to forget this love when we are reincarnated. We want to be together in the next life." The brunette answere truthfully with her love standing beside her with his arm around her.   
  
The pharaoh nodded and brought forth a acient scroll and unrolled it. "Ra, god of the sun, Isis, goddess of love, Anubis, god of death. We ask you to bless these two lovers with the power of bonding them for life. When they begin a new life and when they reach the age of 16 may the start to remember thair feelings inside for one another seal their hearts together, give half of their soul to the other in which they my not be compleate without one another. Ra god of the sun, Isis, goddess of love, Anubis, god of death may you cast this spell upon the two for as long as they remain!!" The pharaoh said these words and a bight beam glowed around the two engulfing them compleatly a blue mist from one and a green mist from the other they cirled eachother and reformed back inthem and when the glow was gone the two lovers bodies were on the ground.  
  
The pharaoh took this time and cast his own blessings upon them and had the servants prepare an honourable burrial for the two lovers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DSK/DA: Well, how was it? tell me please so i can continue!  
  
DYM: Yeah or i'll use my sennen deck and pen on you! *glares*  
  
DRB: and i'll use my sennen crowbar *waves it around threateningly*  
  
DSK/DA: *sweatdrops* well, you heard them! 


	2. Chapter 1

DA/DSK: Well, Got another chappie done. I also meant to correct my error I said Anubis as the god of death I was wrong. Its Orisis. Anubis is the god of Mummification so im sorry for that. Anyways Im still countin votes for the pairing the vote is 2 Yami Bakura and Anzu (Tea to the dubbers) and 1 vote Seto and Anzu  
  
DNK: Thats enough yapping!  
  
DMK: Yeah!  
  
DRB: Just shut up and lets get this damn thing started!!  
  
DYM: WHEEEE Mandi-chan doesnt own yugioh and im not supposed to be here but oh well hewhe *giggles*  
  
DA/DSK: You Heard DRB LETS GET THIS DAMN THING STARTED!  
  
Tea woke up to the sound of her alarm clock and jumped up but before falling out of bed. She landed with a thud and jumped up. Rubbing her behind she limped to the bathroom and took a shower. She changed into her school uniform and grabbed her bag and walked downstairs and grabbed a bite of toast and was out the door.  
  
She met up with the guys ad walked with them to school chatting about various things. Duel Monsters. School. Jou talked about kicking Kaiba's ass. Tristan talked about Serenity. It was rather the normal thing. Once they got to the school they all sat at their desks and watched as the teacher went into a boring talk. Jou dozed off and Yugi was talking to his other Tristan was thinking of Serenity. Ryou was...well....She didnt know exactly WHAT he was doing. And Kaiba of course, was working on his computer.   
  
A few other students known as Mora, Dani, Lori and Mandra were passing notes back and forth while the teacher spoke about something boring. She didnt know those girls too well. Mandra she knew was a cheerleader and the sister to two very rich perople who worked for KaibaCorp. She knew that the other three were her so called 'Dark Sisters' though she had no clue what that ment nor did she want to.  
  
When the class was over they all walked out and she past the girl group and heard parts of what they were saying but couldnt tell what exactly and walked down the hall and went to her locker exchanged her books and notebooks for others and shut her locker and started walking back.   
  
Unknown to her one of the girls from the dark sisters stuck their foot out and Tea tripped and she fell and colapsed into someone. She blushed from embarassment and started apologizing. "Im so sorry im so clumsy and I really didnt mean-" When she looked up she stopped to see who it was. Malik Ishtar.  
  
DA/DSK: ooo Cliffie! Sorry for that but its all I could do. Keep your votes commin i appreciate them tell me on here or on FC thanks!  
  
DNK: Good job DSK..  
  
DMK: Good good.  
  
DRB: Really cool.  
  
DYM: AWSOME Mandi-chan!  
  
DA/DSK: Thanks ^^   
  
DYM: R&R Please! We really would enjoy it! 


	3. Chapter 2

DA/DSK: Moshi-moshi minna-san! I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews!! Im really happy for getting the chance to do this.  
  
DMK: yeah yeah. What shes trying to say is that without your support she'd just slack off and not finish it.  
  
DNK: We really thank you all for the reviews this is the main thing DSK lives on to keep writing.  
  
DA/DSK: err yeah! anyways im really happy that you like this ficcie and i look forwards to more reviews from you im really glad you liked it.  
  
DA/DSK: To let you know. im still taking votes on the guys Anzu should be paired with. The score i think is Yami Bakura/Anzu: 3 and Seto/Anzu: 1 I could be wrong cause i havnt checked my stats yet gomen if im wrong!! *curls up into a ball*  
  
DRB: Yeah yeah anyways we really appriciate this feedback you can give ideas and vote for the pairings until Mandi-chan makes her decision. until she does she will be making trignales for it and stuff. Thanks so much for listning to us ramble about it.  
  
DYM: *looks around to make sure shes not seen* psst. Over here! Mandi-chan does NOT own yugioh so bugger off and leav e her alone about the disclaimer we all know she doesnt own it though we wish she did..  
  
DA/DSK: ON WITH THE FICCIE!  
  
*recap* Tea had gone to school with the guys and as she walked out she passed these girls and once she was walking back to her locker one of the girls tripped her and she fell into...*  
  
"M-Ma-Malik!" Tea stuttered, her face still red from embarassment. Of all the days she had to fall she fell into Malik Ishtar. 'Why couldntve I fallen into Kaiba or someone else?!' Tea thought. "Im SO sorry Malik i didnt mean to fall into you." She apalogized but all he did was stare at her. She felt uncomfortable and shifted her books her her arms and watched him. He did nothing then suddenly brushed past her and walked a few steps away he stopped and turned. "Watch out next time Mazaki (Yes I call her Tea Mazaki cause i dont like Gardner *dies*) Watch where youre going and you might not fall again." He turned and left after that. Suddenly Tea heard the warning bell for her next clas and ran down the hall as fast as she could and skidded into the door and sat in her seat as soon as the late bell started.  
  
Tea out notebook and started writing. soon she got a note that was in green. It had to be from Joey. she read it. /Tea, what happened with you and the fall and who caught you? Are you okay from it?/ She smiled. Joey was always to caring sometimes. she wrote back /Yes im fine Joey dont worry I just tripped and the person who caught me was...Now dont freak out. It was Malik./ she crumpled the note and threw it to Joey. He caught it and opened it. She could tell he was gonna freak for his eyes grew wide and his jaw was on his desk and he threw her a look as if to say 'WHAT!?' She nodded at him and mouthed 'I know' and then she started scribbling and drawing in her notebook.  
  
She yawned. It was nearly the ending of 1st quarter and yet she was sleepy. She saw that Joey had fallen asleep already and that Yugi was spaced out. probally talking to his Yami no doubt. Kaiba was working on his laptop...Again. And Ryou was scribbling things down on his notebook. She smiled and sighed and went back to watching the teacher but her mind wast listning she was too busy thinkg about what happened with her and Malik. 'Why was he looking at me like that?' She couldnt answer herself. By the time she stopped thinking the bell wrang and she got up and was out the door. She didnt need to stop at her locker so she went straight to her class.   
  
She watched again as the girl group walked in chatting as they took their seats and watched as Jono and Tristan fight over something and Yugi space out again and Ryou was just sitting quietly in his desk. Seto Kaiba was on his 'cellyfone' as she put it yelling at some of his workers at KaibaCorp no doubt about that. The teacher came in and told Kaiba to get off the phone soon he hung up and the teacher began talking.  
  
Soon a note flew over and hit her deck and she uncrumbled it and read it /Tea, Becareful, I know something bads going to happen around your birthday keep a lookout and becareful. -A Friend./ She read it a few times and blinked. Who was the note from she wondered. She glanced over at Yugi hadnt changed and was still spaced out so it couldntve been him and it couldntve been Jono or Tristan and not Ryou or Kaiba. She wondered who it could be from and she sighed and forgot about it and went back to her studies.  
  
After school got out and walked home and put her headphones on and turned on her CD player and put it in her pocket. she was glad it wasnt the skip kind and she turned it up. The song was 'Genie In A Bottle' by Christina A. and she started singing along and dancing to it once she got far enough out from the school. She danced and twirled and dipped and sang. She was a natural at dancing and singing so she didnt use much energy to sing and dance. She got home and flopped down on the couch and did her homework and didnt stop til it was done.   
  
Once she was done she went to her radio and put in a CD and cranked it up and started dancing. she danced around til she thought her legs and lungs would burst. she stopped and went to the kitchen and she got some water and drank it. then she went outside and went for a walk. She let her legs guide her, she didnt care where her legs took her. She kept walking until she ended up at Kaiba Mansion.  
  
DA/DSK: I have to stop there cause i cant think of what to write. So i'll try again tommrrow Comments accepted please!  
  
DMK: Yeah! we really could user them!   
  
DNK: Please please review! its our life!  
  
DYM: hehe Mandi-chan would really like it if you reviewd and so would I!  
  
DA/DSK: Thanks for reading and Review to tell me what pair i shbould do! 


	4. Chapter 3

DA/DSK: WOW! 14 reviews! i must say this is quite interesting. I know alot of you are wondering who sent the note to Anzu. well..YOU WONT KNOW TIL LATER! and it wont be the only note she gets so muwahaha  
  
DRB: we thank everyone for their reviews and we hope you keep them comming its our life and we hope you enjoy this fic as much as we do writing it.  
  
DMK: Yes. now   
  
DNK: The novtes for now is Bakura/Anzu: 3 Seto/Anzu: 1 Malik/Anzu:1 keep the votes comming in so we can decide. as we said this fiction my throw people off a bit but we intend it too but anyways..  
  
DYM: *pops up* Mandi-chan doesnt own anything except the plot. We just wish she owned yugioh...that way i'd get yugi!!   
  
DA/DSK: ehh..yes anyways!  
  
All: ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
*recap* after Tea ran into malik she went into class and joey gave her a note to ask her what happened after she replied she got another note. a warning about something happening around her birthday but she forgot about it once she got out of school and did her homework she went for a walk and ended up at the Kaiba Mansion.*  
  
Tea stood there staring in awe at how big the Kaiba Mansion was. She had heard it was big but she didnt expect it THIS big. She was marvoling at it at the gate and looked at it when all of a sudden a voice snapped her out of her thoughts.  
  
"What're you doing here?" She whirled to see a sea-green haired boy with greenish blue eyes and a white outfit on with blue socks and brown shoes. she looked at him. "I was taking a walk and I came here i dont know why. I sometimes let my feet lead me and i was just looking at the size of the mansion. I have never seen one so big." She answered. Wondering who the aqua haired boy was.  
  
"Well, It is pretty big at that. I sometimes get lost in it." He grinned at her then stepped up to the gate and pressed the button. "Password" a machine spoke. "Kaiba's Forever" The boy spoke back. "Password accepted. Welcome back Noa." The computer said back and the gate opened.   
  
"Would you like to come in?" the boy, Noa as the computer said spoke. "Um, I dont know if Kaiba would let me. He doesnt really like me and my friends." Tea spoke back. It was true. Kaiba never really liked her and her friends. although Mokuba really liked her and her friends. "It doesnt matter your here with me and besides, Mokuba talks about you and your friends alot and I can see why he says youre really nice." Noa spoke back. A small blush crept up on her face at the complement. "Well..Okay but only for a little bit before I have to go." she replied and followed Noa into the house. "NOOOOOAAA!" a voice yelled and in a inky black haired boy ran in, tackling Noa to the grouns, hugging him. "hey kid, look whos here." He said, pointing to Tea. "Ohmygosh! HI TEA!" Mokuba yelled and lept onto her hugging her as well.   
  
She couldnt help but smile at the energetic boy. Though he was 12 he still carried the childish spirit he had 2 years ago. "Hey Mokuba, who are you?" Tea asked. "Great! Hey Tea, wanna go play video games?" Mokuba asked the question as if he knew she couldnt resist. Tea bit her lip. She loved video games but she didnt know..What if Kaiba saw her. "I dont know Mokuba. What about your brother?" She asked. "Dont worry Tea, I'll tell him I invited you over." Noa said smiling at her. "Pleeeeeaaaaase Tea?" Mokuba said, giving her his puppy dog eyes. She smiled. She couldnt resist his eyes. "Alright Mokuba, you win." She gave in and followed Mokuba who was dancing his way down the hall.  
  
Tea was laughing and having a good time with Mokuba playing Kingdom Hearts and other games she didnt notice the time. A knock was heard on the door and it opened "Mokuba? Whats all the noise in he-" He stopped just as he saw Tea. It was Kaiba. "Dont be mad Seto please! I saw Tea outside and I was bored and I wanted to play video games with someone so I asked Tea to play." Mokuba pleaded with his brother. He really didnt want Tea to be in trouble. Tea got up abd walked over to Mokuba. "Its alright kid. I gotta get going anyways." She smiled at him but it didnt reach her eyes this time. "Aww. Alright. Bye Tea!" Mokuba said and hugged Tea. She laughed and hugged back. She walked out the door passing Kaiba. As she passed Kaiba grabbed Tea. "Mazaki." He said. She looked at him her head titled. "Youve really made my brother happy. More then he has been...Thank You..." Was all he said and let go of her and walked off back to his study. She blinked and walked back down the hall and said goodbye to Noa and walked out and back towarads home.  
  
She was humming a song and spun around dancing to it her feet took her past the park and to the bridge and back to her house and she went inside and went upstairs to her room and changed into her pjs and got in bed and turned off the light and when she went to bed a smile crept up on her face.  
  
DA/DSK: Well, I enjoyed that. Wasnt what I expected but still good. Anyways.  
  
DYM: REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW REVIIIIIIEEEEEEW!  
  
DRB: *whacks DYM with his fryingpan* down girl!  
  
DYM: X_X okie...*falls over*  
  
DNK: Well. Review please so we can get more chapters done and get closer to the pairing.  
  
DMK: we hope you enjoyed that so review to tell us how we did.  
  
DA/DSK: See ya! 


	5. Chapter 4

DA/DSK: Ohayo Minna-san! Wow! 24 reviews and still counting! thank you so much!  
  
DRB: Yes we really are embarassed from all these reviews this is more than we have ever gotten.  
  
DNK: We are really plased that you like this fiction so much.  
  
DMK: We hope that when we finish this that we will be able to make a sequel to it.   
  
DYM: Anyways from us to you we say Arigato!  
  
DA/DSK: anyways. We have the votes for the pairings. and it is. Bakura/Anzu:5 Malik/Anzu:2 Yami/Anzu:1 and Seto/Anzu:9 I was really surprised to see so many Seto/Anzu suporters out there. And to let you know. My sister DYM wrote a Seto/Anzu story. I hope you would read iut and review it. Just search for her name DarkYugiMotou and its called 'Not What She Expected' anyways.  
  
DYM: RYOOOOOOUUUUU!  
  
Ryou: Yes?  
  
DYM: be a good bishie and do the disclaimer  
  
Ryou: DSK does not own yugioh and probally anything else mentioned in this except the plot of this story.  
  
DA/DSK: thanks Ryou *glomps* ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
*recap* After school Tea had done her homework then went for a walk and ended up at kaibas house and she met Noa and she went in and Mokuba asked her to play video games so she agreed then Kaiba came and Mokuba pleaded with his brother not to be mad but Tea interveined saying she had to go. Just as was going Kaiba grabbed her and thanked her for making Mokuba happy. When she got home she went to bed with a smile.*  
  
The next morning Tea got up and took another shower. She was thankful today was Friday. she sighed and since her uniform was dirty she put on her soare one. Sometimes she got annoyed of the girls uniform so for her spare she got the guys uniform. She buttoned up the over jacket and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked good in it. This was her first time wearing it so she was a little surprised. She went downstairs and ate something then grabbed her bag and was oput the door. She walked down and saw the guys and got a grin on her face. 'I think ill surprise the guys.' She thought to herself.  
  
She walked, well strided past the guys with her head up high. "Is that a new student?" She heard Joey say. "I dunno lets go see." She heard Yugi say. She picked up her pace a bit and heard them walking after her. She got to school a few paces ahead of them and went into the girls bathroom before they saw her. She came out making sure they wernt by her locker and got her stuff and put her bag away and walked to the classroom and grinned. She pushed open the door just as the late bell rang and she walked past everyone and sat at her desk, ignoring the stares she got from everyone.  
  
She pulled out her notebook and handed her teacher her homework from lastnight and then scribbled down stuff in her notebook. Something hit her in the head and she picked it up. It was a blue note. She uncrumpled it and read it. /Hey Tea, Was that you who passed us? I didnt know you had a guys uniform./ She smirked. She pulled out her own note and wrote back /There are somethings you dont know about me and yes it was me who passed you./ She crumpled the note and threw it back to Yugi. When the bell rang she stayed behind to gather her stuff and finish her work. "Look whos trying to be one of the guys." Someone said. She looked up. She saw it was Mandra from the dark sisters group. She had heared she was a trouble maker but then again. She didnt really know. Her sisters wore the male uniforms. She didnt. She was allowed to wear the guy top and girl bottom of the uniform. She got up and walked out of the class and went to her locker and groaned. Just great. Kaiba was at his locker. Which meant she might have to talk to him. She went to her locker and opened it and started getting her things.  
  
"Well Mazaki, we meet again." Kaiba said, looking her up and down at her outfit. "And I see you have a new change in clothes." He added after looking. Tea nodded and then added "Its not permnant you know. My outfit was dirty and I didnt to laundry lastnight cause I was with Mokuba." "I knew that Mazaki im not an idiot." Tea sighed. "I know you arent Kaiba." "Your a real cool guy to be around..." She said under her breath but Kaiba didnt notice. "Arigato for making my brother happy. I'll see you around Mazaki." And with that Kaiba walked off. Tea grabbed her books and walked to her next class.  
  
She sat down again and started doing her work again. Soon another note hit her deck and she opened it. /Tea, I know that you have forgotten about my last note. But you must heed my warning. Something bad is going to happen around your birthday. becareful and be ready. -A Friend/ She looked around again. She didnt see anyone who couldve thrown it. She sighed and put the note in her bag and tried to do her work but couldnt concentrate.  
  
She was busy trying to figure out who threw her the note. When the bell wrang they went to lunch but she didnt eat. After the last 2 more periods she went home and changed into white leggings and black thigh high platform boots then put on a blue sparkle tubetop. She waited til it was around 9:30 when she worked on her hair and put on some make up and looked at herself. Well she didnt look like Tea anymore. She smiled and grabbed her black trenchcoat and was out the door.  
  
She walked down to one of the local clubs. No one knew it but she was the dance queen everyone was talking about. She was 2 years under the limit but she could go anywhere with her name. her name was Anzu Rain the best dance queen in Domino. She walked into the club and took off her trench and sat down and waited for a good song to come on. Once a good and fast song struck up from the DJ she shut her eyes and felt her body walk out onto the floor he mind wasnt there he body was in control. He body started moving and dancing to the music as if it was nothing. The crowd parter watching the dance queen work her magic. A few guys tried to keep up and be named her queen but failed.   
  
Once the song was dun she walked off the floor and into the shadows to catch her breath. She watched from the shadows the dances go on. A 2 more dances went on before a good song started and she started dancing again moving her hips and swinging around moving her whole body to the beat as if lost in it like it was her life.   
  
She knew everyones eyes on her but she didnt notice a certain pair of eyes followed her every move with want and awe. She kept dancing as guys and girls alike tried to keep up with her but ended up failing misurably. Soon a pain of hands went around her wasit and a body moved with her, step for step.When she went fast so did they and when she slowed so did they. she turned around, her eyes closed dancing with the stranger who could keep up. Soon she let the other person lead and she followed. It was a silent challenge the other person gave her which the happily accepted. Soon the song ended and she started to open her eyes to see who the peson was but the lights dimmed really dark so you could hardly see. "Who are you?" He asked, out of breath from dancing. The figure smirked and whispered in her ear. "Someone you know, Tea Mazaki." She shivered at the closeness. Someone knew her true identity. "Please tell me who you are!" She pleaded with the figure. "You'll know in good time Anzu." The figure took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor. A slow song had struck up by this time so the figure put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck.  
  
The melody was slow and soothing she moved closer to the figure and he tightened his arms around her. She squinted to see the figures face but no avail she couldnt through the darkness. Soon the song ended and the figure let go of her and whispered in her ear "I have to go but you'll see me soon." With that he was gone just as the lights came back on. Tea blinked a few times to get her eyes adjusted. She sighed. She wanted to know who the figure was. She walked off the floor and got her trench and walked back home and took another shower to get her sweat and makeup off and got into her pjs and got into bed and fell asleep. Dreaming of who the figure could be.  
  
DA/DSK: Wow! Well there it is. What? you say you want to know who it is that danced with Tea? Well you wont know til later MUWAHAHA!  
  
DRB: *sweatdrops* Shes had too much icecream dun mind her..  
  
DMK: Yeah anyways we are really glad that you have read this  
  
DNK: Yeah keep your votes comming in were still counting!  
  
DYM: REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIIIIIEEEEEW!  
  
DA/DSK: lol Ja Everyone! 


	6. Chapter 5

Da/DSK: Oh...My....God DNK, look at the votes their just like, so much!  
  
DNK: -_- youve been listning to too much retro music..  
  
DMK: Well anyways were back with another chappie and were happy for all of the votes you guys are giving.  
  
DYM: Anyways the votes are: Bakura/Anzu: 5 Malik/Anzu: 2 Yami/Anzu: 1 annnnnnd Seto/Anzu: 12   
  
DRB: My god theres alot of Seto/Anzu supporters out there...  
  
DA/DSK: yeah...  
  
DYM: Anyways DSK Doesnt own Yugioh Though I wish she did...  
  
DA/DSK: ON WITH THE FIC!!  
  
DA/DSK: WAIIIIAMINNIT! I forgot to add this at the VERY beginning but. I have a promise. For those who read my fiction "Kiss From A Vampire" I had a prize. So. I dedicate this chapter and WHOLE STORY to Lady_Geuna and Lady Love Who had guessed correctly on my story. so yeah.  
  
DYM: NOW LETS GET THIS DAMN THING STARTED!  
  
When Tea woke up she remembered what happened lastnight. '"Who are you?" She said outloud. She got up and got dressed and ate a slow breakfast for once since it was Saturday. Once she was done she went outside for a walk. She went over to the gameshop and visited the guys. "Hey Tea!" Jono said once she entered. He was in an arm wrestling fight with Tristan and to her it looked like he was losing. "Hi Tea" Yugi said who was watching the guys fight. "Good morning Tea how have you been?" Yugi's grandpa asked. "Good morning Mr. Motou. Im doing great thank you for asking." She went up to Yugi's grandpa and asked if he could help her pick out some boosters for her deck. He smiled and took Tea over to the place where the boosters and starters and dueldisks were.  
  
After an hour she finally had bought 13 boosters a dueldisk and a dungeon dice game for her birthday money that her parents sent her. She waved to her friends goodbye and headed home. She was lost in her thoughts so she didnt see anyone and bumped into someone and fell down. All of her stuff scattered everywhere and she started picking them up apologizing. "Oh my..Im really sorry about that I didnt mean to knock into you like that." She stood up looking up for the first time and saw that the person was Ryou. "Its okay Tea, everyone does it." He smiled assuridly. Ryou glanced at the boosters and dueldisk. "Enhancing your deck Tea?" he asked. Tea looked down at the stuff. "Oh yeah! I am my mom and dad sent me money for my birthday which is tommrrow so I decided to buy my stuff today." Ryou smiled again. "Well thats good." "You can come to my party tommrrow If you want Ryou." She sasid politely. "Okay I guess. That is if Yami will let me." He mumbled. "Im sure he will Ryou dont worry. Now i have to finish my shopping. I'll see you tommrrow I hope Ryou!" She hugged him and started walking off. "Bye Tea."  
  
Tea went off to the mall and did the rest of her shopping and was walking home thinking of who it was who was at the club. 'I have to know' She thought. She didnt normally go on Saturdays but since it was close to her birthday and her curiosity to know who the stranger was. She decided to go. When she got back she took a shower and changed into a black mini-dress with white leggings and black heels she blowdried her hair and fluffed it out and then put sparkle eyeshadow on and silver eyeliner and put red lipstick on and looked at herself. Once again she made her tranceformation from Tea Mazaki to Anzu Rain.   
  
She walked to the club and went in. The music was loud and blaring. The music went into her body and in her mind. After a few songs a good one started up and she went out and started dancing. She moved and spun around to the music, not caring about anything. Forgetting about the stranger from lastnight. Tea felt arms wrap around her waist and body up against hers. She moved with the stranger again, smiling with her eyes closed. The dance became more hightened and sensual as the dancing progressed then the lightes dimmed again and another song started playing in which she accepted the challenge he was gaving again and let him lead, keeping up with him step for step and turn for turn.  
  
As the music kept going they kept dancing, in their own little world. Tea was so caught up she forgot everything then when a slow song came on she turned and put her arms around the stranger and his arms encircled her waist and pulled her to him. They danced slow and exactly in time to the best, never missing a step. Tea's head went down onto the figures shoulder, her body moving closer. Finally when the dance ended she pulled away. and her back turned again when another song came on. Her body was aching for her to rest but her mind wouldnt listen. So she kept dancing with the figure til she thought she couldnt walk. The figure leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Have a nice birthday Tea." The figure turned her around still dancing with her. Tea's eyes widened but she couldnt see through the dark again. She was confused. How did the person know it was her birthday? She was confused but kept dancing. Soon it was really late and it was almost closing time.   
  
She started to pull away but the figure kept a hold on her. "I didnt say we were done dancing yet my queen." The figure breathed in her ear causing shivers to go through her body. "Tell me who you are and maybe I'll stay." She whispered back. Suddenly, lips were on her own a light feathery feeling tingled through her body, sending shocks through her, making a warm wave wash through her. Her eyes closed and her arms went around his neck again as the figure pulled her closer. Her mind went numb and she didnt care anymore. Much too soon for her he pulled back. "I have to go but I will see you later. Have a happy birthday." With that he pulled away his hand tracing her face as he walked away.   
  
She stood there in shock and awe. She touched her lips. He kissed her. Her mind was now racing she felt weak She decided to leave too. She walked out and went home. She took another shower and sat down on her bed in her PJs she decided to open her dueldisk and boosters and dungeon dice game. She opened her first packet. She got a few good cards. But none that she really liked. She opened the second. She took out the DarkElf and put the rest away. She opened the third and shifted through them. Her eyes widened as she looked at this one. She nearly dropped the cards from shock. There she was holding a very rare card that she thought didnt exsist. There she was holding a 5th Blue Eyes White Dragon. She stared at it and then set it aside and went through the rest. the very last card caught her eye.  
  
She looked at the card and it was called Mysterious Maden. She looked at it and its affects Her effect was that only a female could summon her and that if she was destroyed by anything that it would take half of the opponants lifepoints once she was sent to the gaveyard. She put it witrh the BEWD and got her deck and added them and opened her dueldisk and set her deck in it and put it aside then opened her dungeon dice game but she didnt care for it right now. Her mind was busy on other things. Who was the Mysterious figure at the club. How did he know her? And why didnt she know there was a 5th Blue Eyes? She was so confused she turned her light off and climbed up into her windowsil and looked out the window and smiled at the starry night and watched as stars twinled and dances accriss the sky.   
  
She watched them still thinking carefully. Then a shooting star flyed across the sky and she gasped at how beautiful it was. She smiled again then climbs down to her bed and got in and fell asleep with a smile on her face. For tommrrow would be her birthday.  
  
DA/DSK: wellll theres another chapter. I had to write fast cause I had to go to bed...its now 5:30 Am I stayed up all night anyways  
  
DRB: Hope you liked this one!  
  
DNK: Keep the votes comming!  
  
DMK: Yeah we hope you will keep reading this!  
  
DYM: REVIEW REVIEW REVIIIIEEEEW!  
  
DA/DSK: Ja evryone! 


	7. Chapter 6

DA/DSK: WOW MAN! 30 REVIEWS THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
  
DMK: We cant believe you reviewed so much!  
  
DNK: this is really embarassing for us. We never expected this much.   
  
DRB: And not one single flame! Thank you!   
  
DYM: I hop Mandi-chan gets 50 reviews so keep readin and reviewin!  
  
DA/DSK: Thats enough Lori-chan Now. THE VOTES!  
  
DMK: Oh yes. the votes are Seto/Anzu: 12 Bakura/Anzu:5 Malik/Anzu: 2 Yami/Anzu:1   
  
DNK: We can see theres alot of Seto/Anzu fans out there...Oh well KEEP THE REVIEWS COMMIN!  
  
DA/DSK: Im sorry to say in this one that theres gonna be somethin bad...Now dont leave just yet! keep your boxers on! (im a girl and i wear boxers so nyah!) Theres gonna be something bad then exciting so just wait you'll have to see.  
  
DRB: Yeah. So just wait.   
  
DNK: Anyways.  
  
DYM: Mandi-chan Doesnt own Yugioh so dont sue her. the only thing you'd get was her LP CDS and 40 cents and me and dmk and dnk and drb so dont sue her!!  
  
DA/DSK: ON WITH THE FICCIE!  
  
*recap* Tea had woke up and remembered what had happened the daybefore and then went over to the gameshop and baught a dueldisk and boosters and DDM (dungeon dice monsters) game and went hope. she ran into Ryou and invited him to her birthday party the nextday. Her curiosity got the better of her and she went to the club again to see if the stranger was there. She danced with him til closing time. Beofre he left he kissed her. She went home and opened a few of her boosters and found a 5th BEWD and a card called the Mysterious Maiden. she sat in her windowsil thinking then she saw a shooting star. She smiled and went to bed.*  
  
Tea woke up the next morning bursting with joy! it was her birthday. today she was 16 at last! She got up and saw the BEWD and Mysterious Maiden card on her desk and remembered lastnight. She touched her lips, still feeling the feathery feeling flow through her body again. She opened the rest of her boosters and added them to her deck and put them in the holster of her legbelt. (you know like Mai's in BattleCity)  
  
She ran downstairs and ate breeakfast then went upstairs and changed into her black lowriders and blue tank she grinned and went downstairs to make a cake. After it was done she decorated it. Then she started making the res of the stuff for dinner tonight. She was a rather good cook but she knew someone who was even better. Her mom. She thought of her mom and at that exact time the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Tea answered the phone. "Hello? Miss Tea Mazaki?" The voice answered. "Speaking." She answered back. "Miss Mazaki Im sorry to say that your parents died. There was an explosion in their hotel and they died trying to get everyong out. I know this is hard on you." Tea nearly dropped the phone. Her parents? Dead? She felt tears well up in her eyes. "Miss Mazaki?" The person on the phone asked. "Im still here." She answered. "You should be proud of your prarents. They wouldnt leave til everyone else was out. They risked their lives for everyone elses safety. They died saving others." The man on the phone answered. "I was always proud of them. T-Thank for you telling me." Tea said, trying to keep the saddness from her voice. "Youre welcome Miss Mazaki. Im really sorry for this tragety." The man answered in a sympathetic voice. "No no dont be it wasnt your fault they died. They chose to help the others." Tea answered back. "Alright well If you ever need any help Miss Mazaki you can always call." He gave her his number then hung up.  
  
Tea hung up the phone and felt tears fall down her face. Her parents were dead. They were never comming back. She cried until her eyes were red and puffy. She went out for a walk before everyone arrived. She walked past Domino park and the club she went to lastnight. She stopped . She looked at the club, remembering lastnight. A small smile crept up onto her lips and she walked home. She went inside and went to her room. She opened her door then shut it and on her desk was an envalope[1] She sat at her desk and opened it. A dozen cards slipped out and there was a note. /Tea, Im sorry about your parents. I hope these cards will cheer you up abit. I had a real good time with you lastnight. Happy 16th. -A friend/ She blinked. How did he get in here? she wondered.   
  
She looked all through the cards. They were all very rare and powerful. He eyes sweeped from one to another. her eyes stopping on two very unique cards she had never seen before. She looked at them. The first was called Purple Eyes Silver Dragon[2] Dark Blue Eyes Magician[3] and Isis The Goddess[4] The first card PESD had an attack of 4500 and defence of 3500 She looked at the Dark Blue Eyes Magician. It looked alot like the Dark Magician except its staff had the head of a BEWD and the armor was a blueish purple and the eyes were blue. the god card Isis was beautiful. It was a young maiden with a sheer white robed dress on. She had hair down to her waist and deep blue eyes. She had a small gold necklace around her neck and a small bracelet on her arm. Tea looked at it more. Then the card started to glow and Tea's world blacked out.  
  
When she opened her eyes she gasped slightly. She looked around. Where was she? She looked around but she didnt see much. She saw the girl that was in the card. Isis. No it wasnt her but someone that looked like her. She followed her and watched. Her eyes widened at who she saw with her. "Teana, my love Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. "Im sure. We both want this right?" He nodded. Teana smiled. "Go on, Ill see you and the pharaoh in a minute." He nodded and walked off towards the temple. Suddenly she blacked out again.  
  
When she woke up she was in her room. She looked again and looked in her hand. The card had dissappeared. she blinked and it was there again. She read it again. Isis the Goddess had an attack of 5750 and defence of 4000. The first effect was that any other god card played would be useless. The second effect was: she was not affected by other effect cards, magic cards or trap cards. The third effect was: Boosts the attack of the PESD and DBEM by 1000 points. Tea stared at it in disbelieve then read the forth effect. The god card Isis can only be summoned by its female owner. She blinked and puts them carefully in her deck and went downstairs and waited for the guys.  
  
Once everyone had arrived they all ate then went into the living room to talk and party and duel. (or in this case for Jono, play video games) Tea pulled out her dueldisk and tapped Yami on the shoulder. "Want to duel?" She asked sweetly. Yami smirked. "Sure." He pulled out his own dueldisk and strapped it on as did Tea. She pulled out her deck from her legbelt and modified it and inserted it into ehr dueldisk. their lifepoints went up to 9000 and they began.  
  
It was a good duel til Yami pulled out the Dark Magician. she used her magic card Raigeki that she got from her boosters and destroyed it then summoned her PESD by sacrificing the two monster she had out on the feild and ended her turn. Joey had almost choked when he saw the card. Yugi nearly fainted and the rest all had their eyes wide. Yami for once looked scared. Yami drew a card and played Dark Magician girl and played Magical hats then played monster reborn and his his Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl in them. She played ultimate summon and sacrificed 500 lifepoints to summon her DBEM and attack one of the hats and missed then used her PESD and attacked another hat and hit the DMG and Yami's lifepoints dropped. Yami gasped for a second.  
  
The duel went on like this for a while She had summoned the BEWD and Joey turned pale white and nearly fainted. Yugi was still out cold and when he came too he thought Kaiba was there and hid behind Tristan. She pulled a card and smirked. "Yami, I bet you didnt know there was a 4th god card. Well, let me intoduce you to it." She sacrificed her BEWD and her Mystical elf and her Dark elf and summoned Isis The Goddess. Yami's eyes grew wide and Ryou, who had came a little later his eyes nearly poped out. Joey and yugi were out again. Tristan and Mai were in total shock. She smirked and attacked Yami's monster and drooped his lifepoints down to 0 the holigraphs faded and she took her cards and put them back into her legbelt holster. and took her dueldisk off.  
  
"T-T-Tea! Where did you get those cards?" Yugi stuttered after he came too. "I got the BEWD and a card called The Mysterious Maiden in a booster pack. And today i got a letter with a few cards in them containing the PESD and DBEM and Isis The Goddess." Everyone looked shocked. She smiled. "Well there goes my presant for you.." Joey muttered. Tea laughed. "Its alright Joey ill like whatever you got me." They all sat down and she opened her presants. She got a new outfit from Mai which looked rather expensive. A book of ballet from Tristan. A homemade clay ballet figure from Joey. And a charm bracelet from Serenity and the Sennen necklace from Isis. and new cards from Yugi and Yami. She got a pendant from Ryou though he said Bakura gave it to him to give to her. That made her smile. It wasnt everyday the tomb robber was nice. Soon after the cake, icecream, more duels and chatting they all went home. She went upstairs and put her legbelt abd boosters on her desk. She put the clay figure on her dresser and she put her outfit up and put the book on her nightstand and then took a shower and got into her pjs and turned off the light. Today was the best and worst day she ever had. 'If only mom and dad were here to see it...' She thought. She pulled up the covers and went to sleep.  
  
DA/DSK: OKAAAAAAY! well thats another chappie.   
  
DRB: Oh yeah [1] DSK Cant spell so yeah  
  
DMK: [2]-[3]-[4] Purple Eyes Silver Dragon, Dark Blue Eyes Magician, and Isis The Goddess do NOT exsist!  
  
DNK: We also forgot to menbtion that Mysterious Maiden doesnt exsist as well and if it does tell us  
  
DYM: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIIIIIEEEEW!!  
  
DA/DSK: We hope you enjoyed this chappie! Ja for now! 


	8. Chapter 7

DA/DSK: WHOA MAN!  
  
DYM: Ohmigosh! *faints*  
  
DMK: Well..I have to say WHOA BABY!  
  
DNK: *rolls his eyes at his young and naive brother* its quite a shock though.  
  
DRB: 33 reviews!! wow anyways..  
  
DA/DSK THE VOTES!!  
  
DYM: Comes too* Oh yeah! Heres the votes. Seto/Anzu: 14 Bakura/Anzu: 5 Malik/Anzu: 2 Yami/Anzu: 1   
  
DMK: *is dancing around doing a hppy dance then sees people look at him then blushes* uh hehe? sorry im just happy...  
  
DNK: *rolls his eyes again* Anyways..  
  
We would like to thank:  
  
Barbie  
  
Silver_Spirit  
  
Head of Kupo Corp  
  
YamiYugigirl2k  
  
fox/athena  
  
Sarah  
  
LimeTwin   
  
Takerus Lost Angel  
  
Seto Fan   
  
Andy  
  
Kaz  
  
Darkness_Falls  
  
Ali  
  
Aikenka  
  
Tomoyo-chan  
  
~Someone~  
  
Lil Angel/Devil  
  
Kari  
  
Hinoyo No Ryu Sakura  
  
Rae  
  
Belldandy-megami  
  
DA/DSK: Arigato for all the reviews and support we really appreciate it.  
  
DRB: Now, neither of us can really draw good but we tried to draw a piccie of Our story and then we drew a piccie of Jounounchi Katsuya. If you wish you can mail me for a picture of it or you could request a picture although we cant draw well we will try. mail me at setokaibasangel@yahoo.com   
  
DNK: Yeah Anyways  
  
DMK: *takes a breath* REBECCA YOU BRAT GET OVER HEREEEE!   
  
RebeccaL: What do you want you snob? Anre they snobs teddy-chan? *nuzzles her teddy*  
  
DYM: *grabs the teddy and ribs it up and burns it* SAY THE DAMNED DISCLAIMER YOU BRAT!  
  
Rebecca: *looks scared* M-Mandi-chan doesnt o-own Y-Yugioh!  
  
DA/DSK: ^^ ONWARDS!  
  
*Recap* When tea went to the club she danced with the stranger again and he kissed her before he left the next day it was her birthday as she was getting ready she got a call saying her mom and dad died then she went out for a walk and when she came back she got a note and cards from the stanger. she 3 three really rare cards a purple eyes silver dragon and dark blue eyes magician and the god card Isis the goddess. when she touched the card she blacked out and found herself in egypt and saw Teana and followed her and gasped at who she saw after she watched she blacked out again and when she woke up she was back in her room. when the party arrived she challenges yami to a duel and won. she got a black pendant from bakura and the sennen necklace from isis and a new outfit and cards and books and bracelet and statue. After the party was over she went to bed.*  
  
The next morning Tea had got up and groaned. She wanted to stay home so badly. But it was a school day so she couldnt. She heaved a sigh and took a shower and dried off and changed into her uniform. she still hadnt done the laundry so she wore the guys uniform again since it was the most clean. She grabbed her bag and walked to school. she stopped and got her stuff at her locker and walked into her class and slumped down in a desk by the window and sulked.  
  
A note hit her desk and she opened it. /Hey beautiful, put a smile on, you look more beautiful that way. I know your going through a hard time about your parents but look forwards to seeing me again. Keep that smile on and the rythem in your heart and you'll be okay. -A Friend/ She blinked and read it a couple of times and looked out the window and suddenly her world blacked out.  
  
When she woke up she wasnt at school. Insted, she was in the same place she was yesterday! She looked around. She was in some sort of temple. She was really confused. "Teana? Teana the pharaoh is waiting come on!" A girl stepped in. "Serenity?!?" She asked. "Not Serenity. Sereina[1]" The girl replied ushering Tea down the hall to a big throne room. "Teana is here my pharaoh." Serenity. Or rather Sereina said. She bowed and left. She looked at the pharaoh. He looked an awful lot like Yami. 'Wait a second...It IS Yami!' she thought. "Teana come here." Yami said. She uneasily walkes over to Yami. "I know you arent really Teana but you must act like her. I will cast a spell so your body will act like her and say everything she will say." She nooded slowly. Then the doors swung open and in bardged someone.  
  
"Teana! Teana are you ready to go yet?" The person said. "Yes I am ready." She said back. She nooded towards Yami and gave a slight bow then walked off towards the voice. She took his hand and they walked out. "Why were you at the pharaoh's Teana?" He asked. I Was asking him something. But we need to talk." He nodded and they walked off towards a house. once they got in they sat down and he looked at her. "What is it Teana?" He asked, concern etched his face. "Its nothing bad but I was wondering...Since we love each other so much I was asking the pharaoh if. By your permission to. If you wanted to-" Before she could finish she blacked out again. When Tea opened her eyes she heard the teacher over her. "Miss Mazaki what is the answer to the question?" Tea looked up at her. "Im sorry Sensai Nari but I didnt hear the question gomen ne" She answered. Feeling rather foolish.   
  
"Well perhaps you will listen next time Miss Mazaki. The question was What is 6800 plus 5000.900. Perhaps our star student could answer that for us. Mr Kaiba?" She looked at Seto Kaiba who looked up from his laptop with the smirk. "The answer is 11800.9" He threw a slight glare at Tea. "Very good Mr. Kaiba I see you were listning now, Mr. Wheeler...." Tea looked over at Joey to see he was sound asleep she tried her best not to giggle and laugh at him. He looked funny when he slept. She had caught him once sleep walking in puppy dog boxers when the guys stayed the night at her house. When the teacher bellowed his name he jumped up with a start and fell over.   
  
She spaced out a bit and once school was over she walked hoom gloomily and did her homework and sat there on the couch. She sighed. If only her mom and dad were there...She saw the note sticking out her her bag. She read it and a smile came up onto her face. She checked her watch and saw she had time so she ran upstair and showered and put on the new outfit that Mai had given her. A black dress that had an open tummy with a V dipping down showing her belly button and a belly chain and she put on her black heels and put her hair up into pigtails and put eyeshadow and eyeliner and lipstick on and grabbed her silvery trenchcoat and was out the door.  
  
She entered and took off her coat. She got many stares from girls and guys. She smirked and entered the dancefloor, parting the crowd. The DJ put on a song and she started dancing and weaving her was through the crowd. She played off a few guys, working them up then pushing them away. She was a cruel dance queen. Unless it came to the stranger who showed up. She danced and moved her hips and body in time to the rythem and spin and diped back and danced more. She had the whole club entranced by her dancing. Not a single eye was anywhere but on her. She smiled and closed her eyes slipping out of her self concious and danced, working her magic. She felt arms slide around her waist and move with her again she grinned. This time she wasnt gonna let him go so easily. She picked up the pace to the music and danced. He followed her, step for step. She dipped back and he caught her and brought her back up and they danced on.   
  
Her body was screaming for her to stop, her heart was beating fast her senced her hightened and alive. it was if she and the stranger were on fire. The danced through many songs. Never missing a beat and never once stopping. She finally handed him control of the dance and pace. He could sence Tea was tired and slowed the pace down and she danced limply but lively with him. Soon the lights died down and slow music started up. She was breathing hard and feeling lightheaded. He took her hands and lead her off to the side be a dark corner. "Why did you do that?" She breathed. "I was just getting started." She pouted. she didnt think he could see it but she heard a deep chuckle ceom from him. "You look cute when you pout. But pouting isnt gonna get you anywhere with me." He breathed in her ear causing the hair the back of her neck prickle.   
  
She shot a glare at him but it ended up looking lore like a pout again. He laughed again. His arm snaked around her waist and pulled her to him. She didnt resist. She didnt want to either. His other hand played with her hair, twirling a strand from her pigtail. "You should wear your hair like this more Tea, it looks better on you..." he whispered to her. She was feeling weak in the knees and her head rolled back revealing her neck. She didnt wear the Sennen Necklace to night. She only wore the pendant that Bakura and Ryou had given her. Seizing this chance, the figure attacked her neck kissing it and suckling on it here and there. She gasped and let out a small mew, that was all she could do to keep back from moaning outloud. He smirked aginst her neck and licked her neck all the way up to her ear and whispered in it. "I told you that keeping that smile on would get you more places then frowning..." This cause he to shudder. He kissed her neck again then her chin, her forehead, all over her face then brought his lips onto hers.  
  
She felt sparks fly through her body, a warm fire and bliss she was sinking into. It was pure extacy to her. It was like whenever she was around him she had a feeling that she always knew him. His tongue ran across her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she granted, opening her mouth letting him search her cavity. He took all the air out of her with the kiss, it made her even more light headed. She felt really weak in the knees. If it wasnt for his grip on her waist she thought she wouldvt colapsed. Too soon for both of them they pulled back for air. They both took in air greedily. Through the shadows she could see glints of blue from his eyes. She didnt need to see his eyes clearly to know that they were clouded with passion, lust and..love? she already knew hers were. She knew she shouldnt be doing this but it felt right.  
  
He kissed her neck again then nibbled on her ear, whispering. "I hope you had a good birthday and found use for those cards.." She couldnt speak but she nodded which she knew he saw. "I have to go...Im sorry.." He whispered to her. She let out a mix of a whimper and a whine. "Dont worry. You'll see me again." He leaned down and kissed her then whispered. "You looked cute with that expression on your face in school.." with that he kissed her once more leaving her standing there, breathless and at a loss for words. How did he know what happened at school? She sighed and grabbed her trenchcoat and left. She didnt put it on since it was a warm night. She started walking home but she saw a bunch of groupies which were probally waiting for someone. She decided to avoid them and went around but obviously one of them saw her and grabbed her. "Hey doll, why dont you come with us and we'll show you a good time." She gave him a glare. Not just any glare, a 'touch me again and you will die' glare. She yanked her arm away.   
  
"Leave me alone. It would be your better choice." She started walking off but another grabbed her. "Our best choice? I think it would be your best choice if you came with US" He growled at her. She thought hard and tried to give them the infamous Kaiba glare. Evedently she came close to it for they looked a little taken aback. "Im sure you wouldnt like My cousin Seto Kaiba hearing about this boys." She bluffed. The guy who had a hold of her let go and they all stepped back. "Were sorry Miss Kaiba we didnt know." Then they all turned and bolted. She grined and walked home without anymore trouble. She took a shower and got the make up off of her face and sighed. Tommrrow she might Call Isis for some help with her Sennen Necklace. She changed into her Dark and Mystical Elf pants and tank and got in bed and turned off the lights and went to sleep.  
  
DA/DSK: Well....Another chappie done...  
  
DYM: Damn that was long.  
  
DRB: Yeah...well anyways [1] - I didnt know Serenity's Past name so I called her Sereina. if you know her past name please tell us!  
  
DMK: REVIEW REVIEW REVIIIIIIEEEW!   
  
DNK: *twitches eyeing the stack of pixi stix that DMK and DSK have.*  
  
DA/DSK: Please review we'd appreciate it! 


	9. Chapter 8

DA/DSK: HOLY HELL!)+*@@&$*  
  
DMK: Whip it! Whip it goos baby! *break dances*  
  
DNK: I see you've been reading Tasha's atory..anyways THATS A WHOLE LOTTA REVIEWS  
  
DRB: Thank you so much! We really didnt expect this  
  
DYM: YES NOW REVIEW TIL MANDI GETS 50!!  
  
DA/DSK: Thats enough Dym!  
  
DYM: *Curls up in a ball* sorry  
  
DA/DSK: PAIRIIINNNNGS!  
  
DMK: Whi-  
  
DNK: Said that again Dmk and i'll hurt you.  
  
DMK:...Okay the pairings..  
  
DRB: The pairings Areeee: Seto/Anzu: 14 Bakura/Anzu: 5 Malik: 2 Annnd Yami/Anzu:1 (To be honest i hate Yami/Anzu EEK! *sees a bunch of raging fangirls chase him* DONT HURT MEEEE!)  
  
DYM: anyways Mandi-chan doesnt own yugioh. she prolly dun own anything else besides Mandra Mora Dani and Lori, the dark sisters group.  
  
DA/DSK: ON WITH THE FICCIE *flys into the chapter on her Purple eyes Silver Dragon*  
  
*Recap* When tea woke up she went to school and had a flash back about her past but she doesnt know it and the pharaoh yami cast a spell on her and she acted like her past but she woke up before she found out why. she got a note from somone then went home and was sad about her parents then re-read the note and checked her watch and changed into the outfit mai gave her then went to the club and the stranger was there after they danced and talked he had to go. he kisses her and said she would see her again She was going home and ran into a gang and she threatened them telling them she was seto kaibas cousin and they left her alone. then she went home and went to bed.*  
  
The next morning when she woke up she remember last night and that brought a smile to her face. "Who ever you are..Thank you.." She whispered and then got up and changed into her girls uniform and remembered what the stranger said 'You should wear your hair like this more often.." She smiles and put her hair up in pigtails and picked up her bag and went outside. She walked down the street. On her way she stopped at the coffee shop and got a doughnut and a coffee then she walked to school and finished her coffee and doughnut and got her books and entered her class room.  
  
She got stares from many. Including the gang. She smirked. It was the first time they had ever seen 'the friendship preacher' with her hair up. There was only one pair of eyes that wernt on her. Seto Kaiba's. Of course he didnt. He never cared about looks, only his company and Mokuba. She sat at her desk and watched as Sensai Nari began to teach. She couldnt concentrate she felt eyes on her still. She looked up from her desk to see Joey and a few other boys from his area staring at her.  
  
"Class. I'll be happy to announce that since summer is 4 weeks away there will be a summer dance comming up. It will be a masked dance. If you wish to ask for a date you may." Alot of the students groaned. Tea however, was a bit perplexed. This may be just what she needed. Since the person at the club knows her and saw her at school then maybe he goes to school with her. She grinned inwardly and was in her own world for the rest of the day. after class got out she was bombarded with guys asking her to the dance. she ended up whacking some with her books. As she went out Kaiba passed her. But he was gone in a flash but she swore she saw him smirk at her. She made it to her locker finally throuigh the swarm of boys. "now I know how Kaiba feels.." She muttered and got her stuff then started walking to class. She saw Joey and walked with him while they were going Joey asked her to the dance. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him.   
  
She sighed and looked at him more and finally spoke "Im sorry Joey, I dont want to go with anyone. Im comming but I want it to be a surprise for everyone." She answered. She had chosen her words carefully so not to hurt Joey. She saw a slight frown and sad look sweep across his face then he smirked goofily but it didnt reach his eyes "Aight Tea, if thats what you want then alright." He said. She felt real guilty now. She did want it to be a surprise but she didnt mean to hurt her friends feelings. They walked into class and sat down. She couldnt think though.  
  
After school she went home and shedded her school outfit and changed into something comfy and did her homework and thought about the dance comming. She sighed. She needed a new outfit and a mask to go to the dance. She decided to call Isis for help about her sennen necklace. She called but Marik picked up. She cringed and asked if Isis was there he said she wasnt and that she could talk to him. God was he so full of himself. She said that she needed Isis to figure out how to work her Sennen Necklace. Marik sighed and said she really wasnt there after a little conversation she hung up and went upstairs.   
  
She put on a Strapless black dress with an open tummy like the one Mai gave her with the V that showed her belly button. The dress showed her curves and showed alot of her legs. it came to mid thigh. She put on her heels and put her hair up into a bun and put purple eyeshadow and mauve sparkle lipgloss and then grabbed her long black trenchcoat and put it on and went out and walked to the club. She went in and took off her coat and managed to turn everyones head. The DJ put on a song and she began dancing. She bumped and grind with a few guys and then hyper danced with another then the lights dimmed and mist came out she dances around and closed her eyes and smlied. The music went inside of her and made her feel alive.   
  
Arms went around her waist and pulled her back against a body. "Hey beautiful, you look great." She smiled again and they danced around, everyone had stopped dancing to watch the two dance in sync together in perfect harmony. The light dimmed lower and more mist game out and a slow song came out. This one she reconized through her clouded thoughts and mind. It was called 'Love at first sight' by Kylie Minogue. She turned in the figures arms and wraped her arms around his neck and his arms went around her waist and pulled her closer. they danced and she sang along softly in his ear "Thought that I was goin' crazy, just after one of those days, yeah. Didn't know what to do, then there was you. Everything went from wrong to right, and stars came up and filled up the sky. The music you were playin' really blew my mind. It was love, at first sight.." She purred in his ear. She felt a shiver run through him. His grip on her went tighter, pulling her closer. "You have a beautiful voice." He whispered in her ear. A small blush creeped up on her face and she heard him chuckle deeply. She rested her head on his shoulder, singing along again to the music.   
  
After the song was done they danced through more songs then they finally walked off into a shadowy corner. "please tell me who you are I cant stand it.." She whispered. "You'll know soon." He bent down and kissed her neck, down to her collarbone, then down to her shoulder. Tea's breath came in fast from this. she let out a small mew from it. he pressed her against the wall and kissed her neck again and to the other side and down. She felt like her sences were exploding. One part of her was telling her that this wasnt right and to get away. On the other hand, the other side of her was enjoying it and telling her to stay. He kissed his was up to her face then Kissed her. Her sences went wild and her thoughts died down and she went numb. Again her sences were hightened and were on fire. She was feeling weak again. He senced his put her arms around her waist and kept her against him. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance which she agreed eagerly and opened her mouth. He delved into her cavity, tasting every nook and cranny of her. He had taken all of her breath away. Soon they pulled away and she was heaving in air greedily.   
  
She knew her eyes were clouded again. her body was on fire wherever his skin touched hers. One of his arms unwraped itself from her waist and trades her face gently and softly. The contact made her shiver. His hand moved to her neck then shoulder and dowk her back. his hand dropped down to her leg and draced her lag to the hem of her dress. He didnt go anyfarther. She whined when he stopped. He laughed. His hand hooked under her leg and brought it upo his waist which she wrapped it around. Tea, on the other hand, was in a bliss. Her sences were going crazy, her heart was beating fast, she was breathing rapidly. Her mind wasnt listning to anything. He smirked at her and ran his hand along her leg and when he reached the hem of her dress he'd go back down making her whimper and whine from it. Finally after teasing her a couple time he ran his hand along her skin, making the skirt of her dress go up with his hand. He got up so far then went back down again and came back up. Soon her stopped and started kissing her neck and shoulder and ran his hand along her leg.   
  
Tea's mind shut down and her sences and body was going crazy. She emitted a low moan from her throat. He kissed her again, pressing her up against the wall, his hand still pushing up her thigh. She didnt do anything. She wanted this. Her eyes were clouded with passion, lust and love. Her heart wanted this. Her mind was screaming at her telling her that this wasnt right but her body didnt listen. Much too soon he pulled back again. "I have to go.." She whimpered at this and unwraped her leg obediantly though. He traced her face again and kissed her lips. then whispered 'I'll see you at the summer dance..." then he turned and walked off.   
  
Tea stood there breathing heavily. Her sences, body, and mind were still whirling. She leaned against the wall for support. She tried to think but her brain was still on shut down. She couldnt think at all She grabbed her coat and went back home. She took a shower and put on her pjs and sat in the windowsil and looked out she breeze hit her from the open window she smiled and whipered on the air "I love you..whoever you are.."   
  
DA/DSK: Well theres the next chappie..Oh my god I thought i was gonna die writing that part at the club..  
  
DMK: I can see why..you barely wrote a good lemon...how dare you try a limeish thing?  
  
DYM: Dont insult Mandi-chan! *whacks DMK with her sennen pen*  
  
DMK: oww...*rubs his head* Whats that thing made out of anyways?  
  
DYM: This? *points to her pen* brick  
  
DMK: O.O  
  
DNK: Anyways we'd love to hear what you have to say!  
  
DRB: Please review we'd appreciate it!  
  
DA/DSK: Ja all! 


	10. Chapter 9

DA/DSK: IM BAAAAACK!   
  
DMK: Whiii-  
  
DNK: DMK!!  
  
DMK:...whipit!whipitgoodbaby! *runs away from DNK*  
  
DNK: GET BACK HERE! *chases DMK with a mini shovel in hand*  
  
DRB:...brotherly love...  
  
DYM: *sweatdrop*  
  
DA/DSK: Okay!! No more fors for who should be paired with anzu thanks. I have decided. This is the last chapter before the dance and you may vote for any other pairing and I might throw them in. okie? Okie dokie then!  
  
DMK: HIIIDE MEEEE! *jumps up onto DSK and clings to her*  
  
DNK: COME HERE YOUUU-*falls over knocked out*  
  
DA/DSK: No one touched my moku-kun! *waving around her crowbar*   
  
DMK: YAAAAAY Arigato Mandi-chan! *glomps*  
  
DRB: Anyways We'd like to thank everyone who was reviewed this far.  
  
DYM: were so close to 50 reviews it isnt even funny. Anyways...Mandi-chan doesnt own yugioh!  
  
DA/DSK: NOW! CHARGE! *jumps on her Purple Eyes Silver Dragon waving her crowbar around and flys into the story*  
  
*Recap* Tea had had a flash back then the next day her teacher had announced that there would be a summer dance and thatit would ber masked. Joey had asked her but she turned him down. When she saw kaiba by he smirked at her. When she got hoime she called Isis but got Marik so she hung up and went to the club again and ran into the dance in the dark. It was a steamy night for her and when she went home she whispered: "Whoever you are..I love you..."*  
  
It had been a while since Tea had seen the figure at the club. She had went a few times before but he wasnt there so she stopped. It was the day before the summer dance. She still needed an outfit so she decided she would go after school. she forgot to do her laundry again so she put on the guys top oart of the uniform and the girls bottom. She sighed. and put her hair up into pigtail buns and walked to school. She was now used to the attention from the boys. She sat at her desk and began writing. She felt her eyes droop and she fell asleep and she started dreaming. (A/N: I cant tell you what shes dreaming because it would spoil it okay? But lets just say she finds out what happened in her past okay?)She woke up with a start to see everyone staring at her she blushed and went back to writing. She wrote down her dream fast in her notebook. The dream she had scared and shocked her. The girl in the dream. Teana. Was her. She was reincarnated from her destined to be with..'Oh god...' She thought. 'How can I be with him if I love another?'   
  
By this time she was so confused. She spent the whole school day thinking about it. After school got out she went to the girls bathroom and changed into black shorts, a black tanktop that says "Ruling the world is one thing, But living in the world is another." When Yami first saw it he was quite confused by it til she explained it to him. Then he figured she was right about it so whenever he saw it on her he nodded at it. She walked down to this old fashoned store she saw a few days ago and went it. There was alot of things she saw that were absolutly beautiful. She looked around at some of the jewlry and shopped arouns for a bit til she found what she was looking for. A crystaline carved tiara and a matching set of earrings. She bought them then headed down to the mall and a costume shop and bought her costume and went back home and tried it on.  
  
When she looked at herself she was amazed. She wore a dark blue dress, (A/N: Think of Seto's trenchcoat XP) that came down to her knees that was sightly old fashioned. A dark blue masked that matched. blue shoes the tiara and earings and blue pendant she had long gloves that matched the dress that went past her elbows. and she had bought some new makeup that matched. She spin around and looked at herself. She looked great.  
  
She smiled to herself and changed back into the outfit she had and decided to head over to the gameshop. She strapped on her legbelt for her deck and shoved her dueldisk in her bag and was off. (A/N: Yes she has a big purse and the dueldisk is smaller now but more advanced XD) She walked into the shop and smiled at the others and watched while Yugi and Yami were in a fierce duel. It was very close but Yami had the edge. It went on like this for a while. The duel was very close but Yugi lost. Yami had won by only 20 lifepoints. Jou had challenged Yugi and he had accepted. She smiled at Yami and asked if she could talk to him. He nodded and walked over with her. She told him about her dream and asked him if her remembered. Yami's eyes went wide as she explained it and started telling her what had happened. The more he told her, the memories started comming back to her. When he finished she remembered it. She thanked Yami and hugged him. He asked her for a rematch in a duel she agreed and pulled out her dueldisk and strapped it on and put her deck in and her lifepoints rose up to 9000. Yami did likewise. Jou and Yugi stopped dueling and watched Yami and Tea duel. The time things were a little diffrent. Yami had prepared himself for her deck but she still ended up winning but it was close.  
  
She smiled at Yami as he groaned. She teased him a little. "Looks like you may have to give your title 'The King Of Games' to me. If I beat you again You will be forced to make me the Queen Of Games." He glared at her slightly and sighed. Jou and Yugi went back to their duel. They all talked for a while until it got dark. She told them she had to go and started walking home. She felt a hand grab her wrist. She spunn around glaring down the person who grabbed her. It was only Bakura though. "Oh! Im sorry Bakura! I didnt know it was you. I thought you were someone else. You cant be too careful out at night." He nodded grimly and he started walking with her and he asked her how her day was and she told him. The flash backs and the other duel with Yami. Tea smiled when he mentioned that his yami figured that she would probally remember. She got to her house and offered to Bakura that he could come in. He declined and bidded her goodbye and started walking off. She went inside and took a shower and climbed into her pjs and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning she woke up and fell out of bed when she remembered it was the day of the dance. She groaned and got up. She changed into the guys uniform cause she felt like it and put her outfit and everything else into her bag and walked to school. She put her bag in her locker and got out her books and homework and went to her class. She sat down and sighed and laid her head on her desk and spaced out. All through school she was spaced out thinking of who the stranger was and what happened in her past. She was walking down the hall to lunch she was the last on. Or so she thought then she rans smack dab into someone and started falling down but an arm went arounc her waist and caught her.   
  
Tea looked up and met the dark azure eyes of Seto Kaiba. Memories flashed through her brain of what happened and she apologized to Kaiba, blushing from embarassment. He stepsided her and walked off. "Whatch where your going next time Mazaki." He said and kept walking then he added. "I'll see you tonight." But he was too far for her to hear it. Tea skipped lunch and walked to her next class and started drawing things and writing. In art she drew a picture of the last time she saw the dancer in the dark. She blushed from it and drew something else. She tried to think of something to draw but couldnt. She glanced over at her friends. Yugi was drawing her and Jono and Tristan and himself as duel monsters again with Yami in the backgroud. Jono was drawing a picture of Kaiba on fire with him holding a flamethrower cackling evilly. She shook her head at him and looked at Tristan. He was drawing a picture of a car. She couldnt see what Bakura was drawing since he was a table away. She started drawing aggain just letting her mind and hand go. When she was done she stared at it. It was Seto Kaiba. She drew it from the angle she was when she was falling.   
  
She sighed and took out the picture she drew of her at the club and put it in her pocket and closed her artbook up and then when class was done. The school bell rang, meaning school was out. Tea had volentered to help set up the gym for the dance so she made her way to the gym and started setting it up. After a few hours it was done. She flopped down on one of the chairs and looked at it all. She smiled and checked the clock. it was 30 mins before everyone would arrive. She got her bag and set it in the girls bathroom and waited. When she saw people start comming in she went to the bathroom and took a shower in the girls locker room and rinsed in a red hait dye and put on her dress and put the tiara and earings on and put a choker on and fixed her makeup and put on her mask and put her blue heels on and slipped out the back way of the girls locker room and went around outside and walked too the double doors and took in a breath and prepared for her fate and swung open the double doors...  
  
DA/DSK: CLIFFIEEEE! DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUN!  
  
DMK: WHIP IT WHIP IT GOOD!  
  
DRB: *breakdancing to DMK's singing*  
  
DNK: *still out cold*  
  
DYM: REVIEW PLEAAAAASE  
  
DA/DSK: Gomen Ne for the cliffie but i have to stop there...HAVE A GOOD 4th OF July!! *waves*  
  
DYM: dun forget to review! Ja ne!! 


	11. Chapter 10

DA/DSK: OKAAAAAY! O.O Wow DYM YOU GOT YOUR WISH!  
  
DYM: REALLY!?! *checks the reviews...* OMG! *faints*  
  
DMK: Yes, we got over 50 reviews at last!  
  
DNK: sadly we have bad news  
  
DRB: We think this story may end in 2 or 3 chapters...but..  
  
DA/DSK: Unless you review and tell us if you want a sequel we might end it in 2 chapters...  
  
DMK: Please! Please review us!! *gives them big kawaii chibi puppy eyes*  
  
DYM: *sighs sadly* DSK Doesnt own yugioh  
  
DA/DSK: Right. Well LETS GO!  
  
*Recap* While tea was at school she had a dream and remembered her past and she thought about it and wondered how could she love him if she was in love with the mysterious dancer and finally it was the day of the dance and she got her outfit and she had ran into kaiba dn stuff then when it was time she changed into her outfit and snuck outside and swung open the double doors and prepared for her fate...*  
  
The double doors flung open and Tea walked in. Everyone in the gym stopped and looked at her. All of the guy's jaws dropped to the floor. Girls just looked and silently envied her. She smirked and walked in slowly and walked past everyone with grace and ease and went over to the punch and got one and took a sip and walked into the shadows of a corner and leaned against the wall, sipping it. She soon begame invisable, walls with eyes. She kept sipping her punche and burned down a few guys who asked her to dance. She soon slid out of the shadoiws as soon as a good song came on and started dancing and spinning and twirling around suggestivly as all the guys stared in shock and awe. Girls just glared jelously. Guys tried to keep up with her and she just side stepped them and danced away.   
  
She kept dancing around and around, losing herself in the music, forgetting to hold herself back. She had wanted to keep a low profile but this time she couldnt help it. She swept accross the floor with grace and ease. She spun and danced more. Soon after a few songs she slipped off the floor and back into the shadows, panting hard. After a few fast dances it wore her out. She rested against the wall and catched her breath. She watched silently out of the shadows as the dancing and night progressed. She finally heard a good song and slipped out onto the floor again, the lights dimmin and strobe lights went out and she started dancing and working her magic. Everyones eyes were on her again. she smiled and closed her eyes, continuing to work her magic. She felt hands rest on her hips and a body move with her. She kept dancing with him. She seemed to know it was him and they danced across the floor to the music. They grinded for a while then hype danced together fast, never once out of step or beat and they moved around. Everyone's eyes on them.   
  
She smirked as they kept dancing through song after song. Out of the corner of her eye as she danced she caught sight of two tri colored hair boys along with a shaggy haired blonde. Who's eyes wwere all glued on her. She smiled and slowly pushed away from the stranger and winked and stalked over to the blonde and winked and curled her finger at him. Joey stared at her and blinked then slowly made his way out to her. She smiled and pulled him out and started dancing with him, making sure she did it so he could keep up. She felt bad for hurting him earlier so she decided she would make it up to him with this. They danced around and she smiled at him, her eyes glowing from it. Soon the song ended and she slinked away from him but he grabbed her wrist. "Who are you?" He asked uneasily. She smirked. "Anzu Rain." She pulled from his grip and left him in awe.   
  
She watched from the shadows and Joey went back and started telling Yami and Yugi about her. She grinned and a song came on. She was pulled out onto the floor and she started dancing as the strobe light flashed and flared. She was in a bliss, fired by the music dancing and lights she danced. She felt hands slide around her waist again and danced with her. They danced around more. Every song they danced, gracefully and never out of step. What seemed like hours the music finally slowed and a discoball came out and the strobelights stopped and the discoball iluminated.   
  
A slow song started playing and she turned around and put one arm on his shoulder and took his other hand in hers and his other hand went around her waist. They started dancing slowly. Her eyes never left his. His eyes glowed in the darkend light. The light reflected his deep blue eyes...Much like her own but they didnt have that spark in them. They had something more..A worn look in them. She smiled and moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder as they danced. They danced slowly through slow song after slowsong. A song she reconized. It was called 'Cant Fight This Feeling' by REO Speedwagon. She sighed softly and nuzzled into him, his grip on her waist tightened pulling her even closer. She purred slightly at the music and from him. She whispered along to the words. "I cant fight this feeling any longer and yet im still afraid to let it show.."   
  
They danced around more. The lyrics hit her inside. They almost reflected how she felt. She smiled and looked up at him. His blue eyes were glimmering from the light and they showed alot of emotions in them. She smiled again and whispered. "I tell myself that I cant hold out forever..I say there is no reason for my fears, cause I feel so secure when were together...You give my life direction...You make everything so clear...And even as I wander Im keeping you in sight. Youre a candle in the window in the cold darkened night...And im getting closer than I ever thought I might.." He smiled at her and whispered "I still say you have a beautiful voice Tea.." She flushed a light red and they kept dancing The music enthralled them and spurred them on. As long as there was music, they would dance. She continued. "My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you..Ive been running around in circles in my mind..." They danced on and she pulled herself aaginst him as they danced, her eyes closed her her head rested on his shoulder as they danced. The song went on. The lyrics had touched her deeply. She didnt know it but it did the same for him. She had caught sight of the clock. 11:53 PM...Only minutes before they had to unmask themselves. Once the song was over she pulled away and she started walking away. He followed her and she went outside and walked to the back where they had a small grove there.   
  
Once they were there she stopped and turned around. She whispered softly. "You do know that its almost midnight?" He nodded. "Then we're gonna have to unmask..Im scared for that. What if we do and.." She bit her lip not continuing on. He pulled her over to him and tilted her chin up. "Nothings going to happen Tea...I already know you..You know me and have seen me alot..Though you dont know who I am. But I promise you, If you dont like this I always will.." He leaned down and pressed his lips on hers. Her arms went up and around his neck and his arms slid around her waist pulling her closer. Their eyes slid shut. Tea leaned into him, making the kiss deeper. His hand went up and cradled the back of her head, making the kiss deeper. She moaned a bit from it. His tongue ran accross her bottom lip coaxingly. She opened her mouth willingly, letting him search her, taste her. Her tongue flicked out and met his and their tongues danced around. Then all too soon they pulled away for air. She breathed heavily and was about to say something but the clock on the tower of the school rang.   
  
"Its Midnight!!" She gasped. She looked at him, her eyes scared. He pulled her closer to him and hugged her. "Dont worry..But now we do have to take off our masks." She nodded and oulled away. "Lets turn around and take them off at the same time then turn and see okay?" She whispered uneasily. He nodded. They turned around. "One.." She counted. "Two..." He whispered. "Three!" they both said and slid off their masks and turned around. Tea's eyes went wide as she saw who it was...  
  
DA/DSK: Have to stop there MUWAHAHA EVIL CLIFFIE! lol anyways.. yeah  
  
DYM: REVIIIIIEEEEW PLEASE!  
  
DRB: -_- Calm down Lori..  
  
DMK: Whip It! Whip It Good Baby!  
  
DNK: Jeez...anyways..  
  
DMK: SPANK ME!  
  
DA/DSK:...*sweatdrops*  
  
DA/DSK: REVIEW PLEASE!   
  
All: BYE! 


	12. Chapter 11

DA/DSK W00T!! I am BACK! Sowwy for the delay of this I had relatives...yeah and then we went on a trip down to branson MO so yeah...  
  
DMK: What she means to say is that shes been slacking off..  
  
DA/DSK: WHAT!?!  
  
DMK: As i said, youve been slacking off!  
  
DA/DSK: NO I HAVNT *pulls out a giant flamethrower and a tank of gas out of nowhere and chases DMK around*  
  
DMK: AHHHHHH HEEELLLP ONI-SHOUJO IS AFTER MEEE!  
  
DNK:..heh..  
  
DRB: Well...thats certainly entertaining but since DSK is busy I guess me and DYM and Y/A will have to write it..  
  
Y/A: OH YEAH! I forgot to introduce myself how rude of me...my names Yami Anzu or Yami Tea, doesnt bother me which you call me i go by both!  
  
DRB: err yeah...anyways..  
  
DYM: We're SO happy with all the reviewings you people have been giving us. almost 60 and those who guessed about who it was, this is now the moment you have been waiting for...  
  
Y/A: DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!  
  
DNK: YEEESH@$()%&)(*^  
  
DRB: OY! DINO BOI!  
  
Rex: My name is Rex Raptor you idiot!  
  
Y/A: *gets a helluva mean glare thats worse than Kaibas and glares at Rex*  
  
Rex: errr...I mean..my name is Rex Raptor please call me by it *smiles*  
  
Y/A: *rolls her eyes* Do the disclaimer or you'll be the first to see hell!  
  
Rex: DSK, and all her muses do not own Yugioh or probally anything else mentioned in this story unless noted otherwise. whew...  
  
DNK: ON WITH THE FICCIE!  
  
DMK: HEEEEEEELLLLLLLP!  
  
DA/DSK: *still chasing DMK around with her flamethrower and gas*  
  
DNK: -_-;;  
  
*Recap* Tea went in through the double doors and danced around then the figure came but she pushed away and grabbed Joey and danced whith him for a while since she owed it to him for hurting him earlier. after that she went back into the shadows til a good and fast song started and she started dancing again, the figure dancing with her soon they went outside. it was nearly midnight and she was scared to unmask. he kissed her and told her it would be alright. soon the clock struck 12 and they had to unmask and when she turned she saw...*  
  
"K-Kaiba!" Tea gasped. His blue eyes stared into hers. "But, why Kaiba?" She held his stare, his eyes seemed to go on forever. It was if you could lose yourself if you looked too long. "Tea, I.." He looked away and sighed. "It doesnt matter anyways..I'll see you around Tea!" He spun on his heel and started walking off. She stood there, a tear falling down her face. Did she really hurt him that much from her surprisement? Or was it something else? She decided not to think of it just go after Kaiba. "Kaiba wait!" She called, running after him. He ignored her and kept walking. "Seto Kaiba stop dammit!" He still ignored her and kept walking. She was still running after him but she tripped and fell face first onto the sidewalk, scraping her face and arms. She looked up, her eyes sorrowful with tears falling down them. She whispered, "I love you..." She laid her head back on the pavement. It had started raining just before they had unmasked. Tea didnt think her whisper was heared by Kaiba but it just reached his ears.   
  
He stopped and turned around. He saw her laying there on the ground unmoving, just hearing her heaving from her crying and running. His eyes softend and he walked back to where she was and knelt down next to her and lifted her up and cradled her, pushing her now reddened locks out of her face, slowly and affectionatley running his hand over her reddened and raw ckeed where she fell. She winced from it clung onto Kaiba, not really caring who or what he was right now, she just wanted someone to care fo her. She cried hard, letting all her emotions out. Her parents death, the surprise from it. Everythat that had been going on from the past few weeks. He just kelt there, cradling her until she stoped crying until she was sniffling and hicupping.  
  
She turned redder, not from the cold but from embarassment. "Im really s-so-sory S-Seto I didnt m-mean to hurt you..." She looked down at the ground, sniffling and shivering from the cold and from crying so much. Kaiba pushed more of her reddish hair out of her face and smiled at her. For once she knew what it was like, what it was like to have someone return your feelings. He picked her up and called his limo. Once it was there her got in and put his arms around Tea protectively but gently so as not to hurt me more. She snuggled up into his warm embrace and fell asleep.   
  
She sprag up fast when she woke up and pace ran through her face, head and arms. She hissed out and looked around. She didnt reconize where she was at all. It was dark out and storming hard. Thunder clashed and she jumped up out of bed, fightened. She whimpered and went to the door when she saw it and opened it and looked out. The halls were long and dark but she saw a flicker of light at the far end of the hall. She decided to see what it was, maybe there would be someone to talk to. Slowly and silently she stepped out onto the carpeted floor and started walking. Something was amiss. She didnt quite know what til she passed a mirror in the hall. She stopped and turned to look at it. Thats what was missing! Her costume! Insted of her dress on she now had a long silk nightshirt that came down to the back of her knees. She looked herself over. When the lightning struck she got a pretty good look at herself. Her face was red and swolen and starting to bruise, the had bandages on her arm, probally from the fall. She turned her head and looked at the light flickering from the room at the end of the hall. She didnt care what she looked like now, she just wanted to be with someone. Anyone.   
  
She went down the hall silently she passed a few doors but the one on the left right by the ending one was the one that caught her eye. Thankfully there was an open room on the otherside with a window. The lightning flashed and she saw a name on the door. Mokuba Kaiba. She gasped silently. This was Kaiba's house! She gulped and went to the end of the hall and listened hard. She could hear bearing and soft tapping noises. She sighed slowly and knocked on the door timidly then opened it enough to stick her head in the door.  
  
When she stuck her head in the door she saw Kaiba sitting there at his computer, typing fast. She slid in and went over to him. "Working?" She whispered quietly, making him jump a bit. "Sorry.." She whispered, blushing slightly. 'He looks cute when hes thinking..' She thought. He didnt look up from the computer just snorted slughtly. She knelt next to him and watched as he typed. She never had much been a computer person but she knew how to work one. Her eyes followed every word he typed. She didnt understand alot of it but from what she had read it was about something about duelmonster technology. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed and she jumps up and cling to Kaiba, burrying her face in his arm.   
  
He raised an eyebrow at her. She let go finally, her face red. "Im sorry...It's just that, ever since I was a girl ive been scared of storms.." She whispered softly. He chuckled softly. The noise made Tea want to melt under his gaze and from the sound. He looked at her as if to say 'What are you doing in here?' She looked at him, her blush brightening, "I came in here to get away from the storm...I cant stand being alone in one...If you want me to go i'll go back to the room.." She said, her voice was barely a whisper. "No.." He rasped. He shut off his computer and stood up. He took Tea's arm and led her over to the bed, he motioned for her to sit down. She sat down and looked at him. "You said you liked to be with others so tell me, why do you hate storms?" He said quietly. For once, pure pain and sorrow filled her eyes and tears started forming. "You dont have to say.." He rasped again. She shook her head. "No..I should say it...Ive kept it inside all along I need to tell somebody before it consumes me.." She looked at him. His eyes were now softened again and had a look of worry in them. "W-When...When I was a little girl..I had an older brother named Myian...I was playing with him outside one time and it had started raining and storming..And I saw.." She squeezed her eyes closed to keep from crying and took a breath. Kaiba pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her, trying to comfort her. She took another breath and went on. "I saw him run around laughing and playing...We were having such a good time until..Lightning stuck and the thunder boomed and...it took my brother away..The lightning hit him...I ran over him and and I saw him. His face..It made me cry so much...It was all my fault...Im the one who convinced him to go out and play with me....I just wish I could see Myian again.." She cried more leaning over onto Kaiva for support. He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms tighter around her and rocker her, whispering things that would comfort her. Seeing she was still upset over it he opened his mouth and sang quietly and softly to her.:  
  
*Maybe sometimes you are afraid.  
  
Maybe sometimes youre all alone.  
  
Maybe You think you cant go on..  
  
But ill be there for you...  
  
When it gets so hard to breathe  
  
Ill be there to help you.  
  
When you fell like your out of time.  
  
Ill be there to reset time.  
  
When its dark and your all alone  
  
Dort worry, Ill be there to be the light.  
  
Sometimes its a long way down  
  
This road of uncertantys  
  
But I promise to you this again.  
  
Ill be there until you go.  
  
Sometimes you feel like shutting the door.  
  
Sometimes you feel like giving in.  
  
Sometimes I know your slipping away  
  
Sometimes You are mixed up again.  
  
But you dont have to worry  
  
You dont have to be afraid  
  
Cause you know  
  
Ill be there.*[1]  
  
When he was done she sniffled and looked up at him and smiled softly. "Thank you..You sing very good...Thats a pretty song...Where did you get it from?" She asked quietly, hicupping softly. "I made it up. When Mokuba was little he would get afraid so I sung this song to him and ive sang it ever since then." He said, returning her smile. "Its very pretty no doubt though.." She sighed and leaned back against Kaiba, relaxing in his embrace, hicupping every once in a while. Once she was calm she looked up at him. His eyes were still on her. "Thank you again Seto..I really needed to get that out.." She looked down. His face softened more and he tilted her head up. "Its not a bother you know Tea, we all have our problems and troubles. Even me." He slowly leaned down this their faces were inches apart. "Im just glad I could help you out." He breathed. The gap was closed by him pressing his lips onto hers. The kiss wasnt emotionally passionate nor was it fierce. Just a light brushing, but it told them how they felt.   
  
Once they pulled back she yawned quietly and cuddled up against him "Were meant to be you know..." She muttered. He blinked at her. "Mmm..Love you Seto.." She muttered groggily before she fell asleep on him. He froze. She loved him? How was it even possible? And what did she mean that they were meant to be? All these questions filled his head til he heard the rhythmic breathing of Tea who was sound asleep on him. He picked her up and pulled back the covers and laid her down in it and pulled the covers up and got in on his side and laid there listning to her sleep. So many things were going through his mind. Soon he fell asleep and wrapped his arm around Tea, pulling her closer unnoticed by both.  
  
**"Seth!" Teana cried as she ran towards him, jumping into his arms. "Seth, I missed you so much! I love you." She said. Seth smiled at her and hugged her back and set her down. "I love you too my love." She smiled. "I Have to go for now, the pharaoh wishes to see me." He nodded and She smiled and turned and started walking off. Once she got there a girl stepped in. "Teana? Teana are you ready to go yet?" Sereina said. Teana nodded and Sereina ushered her down to the pharaohs place. Both her and Teana bowed before the pharaoh Yami. "Teana is here my pharaoh." Sereina said. Yami flicked his hand and she bowed again and scurried off. "Teana come here." She walked over to Yami. "Now Teana, what was it that you wished to ask of me?" Teana sighed and looked at Yami. "Pharaoh Yami, if by your permission I request that me and my love, Seth are to be reincarnated with the same love we share now."   
  
Yami looked at her. "Why do you wish this Teana?" He asked. "Well my pharaoh, We both had been talking about this for a while and I wanted to ask if you if you would perform the spell for us." She replied. Yami thought carefully over this. "You will have to talk to Seth first Teana, I cannot make that decision until both of you agree to it." Yami said, looking thoughtfully at the young girl infront of him. She wasnt much younger than Yami, only my a year. She bowed and hugged the pharaoh. "Oh thank you Yami! I will go talk to Seth now." She smiled brightly. Yami smiled at her enthusiasm. Soon a voice was heard from the shadows. "Teana! Teana are you ready to go yet?" Seth said. "Yes I am ready." She said. Teana nodded and bowed to Yami and turned and walked off towards Seth. "Why were you at the pharaoh's Teana?" He asked. "I Was asking him something. But we need to talk." He nodded and they walked off towards a house. once they got in they sat down and he looked at her. "What is it Teana?" He asked, concern etched his face. "Its nothing bad but I was wondering...Since we love each other so much I was asking the pharaoh if. By your permission to. If you wanted to be reincarnated with the same love as we share right now." Teana said.   
  
The next day, Teana walked down to see Seth and she smiled at him. "Teana, my love Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. "Im sure. We both want this right?" He nodded. Teana smiled. "Go on, Ill see you and the pharaoh in a minute." He nodded and walked off towards the temple. She smiled after him and went back to her house. She changed her robes and put on a red necklace and her gold bracelet and she walked slowly to the temple where the pharaoh and Seth was. "Are you sure you want this?" The pharaoh asked them both again to be sure this is exactly what they wanted. "Yes my pharaoh, this is what we want. We love each other so dearly. We never want to forget this love when we are reincarnated. We want to be together in the next life." Teana said softly. Seth stood beside her and put his arm around her waist.  
  
Yami nodded and brought forth a acient scroll and unrolled it. "Ra, god of the sun, Isis, goddess of love, Orisis, god of death. We ask you to bless these two lovers with the power of bonding them for life. When they begin a new life and when they reach the age of 16 may the start to remember thair feelings inside for one another seal their hearts together, give half of their soul to the other in which they my not be compleate without one another. Ra god of the sun, Isis, goddess of love, Orisis, god of death may you cast this spell upon the two for as long as they remain!!" The pharaoh said these words and a bight beam glowed around the two engulfing them compleatly a blue mist from one and a green mist from the other they cirled eachother and reformed back inthem and when the glow was gone the two lovers bodies were on the ground.**[2]  
  
Tea woke up with the sun shining in her face. She cuddled up into the embrace she was in and closed her eyes again. Her eyes snapped open again. She turned in the embrace to meet the blue eyes of Seto. "Morning.." She mumbled groggily and yawned. "I think I know what you mean by what you said last night.." Seto said, his brows furrowed in thought. "What?" She asked. "You said that we were meant to be...Last night I had a dream about it...Or a memory I dont know." He said. Tea's eyes shot open widely. "NANI!? .....So did I..." He blinked at her sudden outburst. She laid back, her face a reddish tint. "Did you mean what you said Tea?" Seto asked her, his head tilting to the side. "Mean what Seto?" She stffled a yawn but it managed to escape. "You said that you loved me...Did you mean it?" She pushed her reddish hair behind her ear and bit her lip for a second. "...Yes I did.." She turned her head towards the window, waiting for him to start yelling at her. But it never came. Infact, he was just staring at her in utter surprise. He pulled her back down by him and wrapped his arms around her. He nezzled into her neck causing her to giggle. "You know.." He rasped in her ear. "I think, that you should stick around for a while." He rasped with a grin on his face. She turned around towards him with a puzzled look on her face, but it went away as soon as he claimed her lips.  
  
DA/DSK: Wow...  
  
Y/A: Impressive..  
  
DYM: GOOD!  
  
DRB:...No comment on how cool it was..  
  
DMK: *crying* its beautiful  
  
DNK: Very good...  
  
DA/DSK: Ty guys *hugs them* Anyways..How did you like it? Do you want a lemon? or should it stay PG13??  
  
DYM: Oh yes...[1] - This song was created by DSK and DSK alone. e-mail or review her if you want to borrow it. [2] - This was a drean so yeah.. **'s Mean dream if i continue this okie? *'s means song or poem okie? okie dokie then!   
  
Y/A: REVIEW OR ELSE! *glares everyone down*  
  
All: Ja! 


	13. Authroess Note

DA/DSK: Sorry this isnt a chapter. Its an authoress note about the next chapter.  
  
DYM: WHYYYY!?!  
  
DA/DSK: Beacause Lori, Its a warning for my readers.  
  
DYM: oh..  
  
DNK: What she means to say is..  
  
DRB: *cuts in* She means to say Is that the next chapter is a lemon.  
  
DMK: yes so for all the readers who have been reading this, be prepared. And for those who cant read them dont worry. the chapter after that will be an alternate one. and the chapter after that will continue with the story.  
  
DA/DSK: Yeah anyways...So sorry for this delay.  
  
DMK: When we post it this note will be deleted.  
  
DRB: Sorry for this inconvinance  
  
DYM: Learn how to spell moron. Its 'Inconveniance'  
  
DRB: whatever..*rolls his eyes*  
  
DA/DSK: Anyways...  
  
All: JA! 


End file.
